headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Crossed
"Crossed" is the seventh episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Billy Gierhart with a script written by Seth Hoffman. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 23rd, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Crossed", "TWD: Crossed", and "The Walking Dead: Crossed" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on Monday, November 24th, 2014 - one night following its US premiere. * This episode had a viewership of 13.33 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is a decrease in viewership from the previous week which had 14.07 million viewers and an 18-49 rating of 7.3. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The DVD was produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on August 25th, 2015. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This is the fifth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Billy Gierhart. It is his first episode in season five of the series. He prevously directed "Made to Suffer" from season three. His next episode is "The Same Boat". * This is the fifth episode of The Walking Dead written by Seth Hoffman. It is his second episode in season five of the series as a writer. He previously wrote "Self Help". His next episode is "The Distance". * This is the first episode of season five that includes the entirety of the main cast. Allusions * Tara Chambler makes reference to Band of Brothers in this episode. Band of Brothers is a ten-part television miniseries that chronicles the actions of Easy Company during World War II. It was produced by Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks and first broadcast on HBO in 2001. Coincidentally, actor Michael Cudlitz, who plays Abraham Ford, was in Band of Brothers. Bloopers * Quotes * Tara Chambler: Listen, I don't know what to do without D.C. anymore, but I'm not dealing with him. I'm over it. I just want him to be okay. Eugene wasn't strong. He isn't fast. He doesn't know how to use a weapon. The truth hurts, but he's useless. He had one skill that kept him living. Are we suppose to be mad at him 'cause he used it? * Glenn Rhee: Damn right. .... * Tyreese Williams: I'm gonna say it and you're gonna listen. And then, when you're ready, you let me help you. You got to say good-bye. He saw it. He felt it. And you hold onto whatever you want to, but I think you should hold onto that. * Sasha Williams: I should have been able to do it by myself. * Tyreese Williams: You could've. But you let yourself feel it. Kept your eyes open. You let me help you. .... * Glenn Rhee: They got no clue we're here. * Tara Chambler: That's great news for GREATM. In less great news for GREATM, we just scraped the bottom of the water barrel. * Glenn Rhee: What's GREATM? * Tara Chambler: Us. Group name, Solidarity. Band of brothers. .... * Tara Chambler: Were you with Abrahma before it all happened? * Rosita Espinosa: No. No, I was with other people just trying to make it. * Glenn Rhee: How did you wind up together? * Rosita Espinosa: We crossed paths in Dallas. Me and my group, we were fighting off some dead ones and he jumped in from out of nowhere with that big truck. Rest in peace. He had Eugene in the cab. And afterwards, he told me that he was trying to save the world. And then he saw what I could do. And he wanted my help. He was the first person to ask me for that since this all started. Maybe he was lying too. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Dan Liu - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Producer * Channing Powell - Producer * Corey Reed - Supervising producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Heather Bellson - Co-producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * "Crossed" at Wikipedia * * * * ---- Category:Billy Gierhart Category:Seth Hoffman Category:David Alpert Category:Heather Bellson Category:Jolly Dale Category:Paul Gadd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Angela Kang Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Tom Luse Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Caleb Womble Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Bear McCreary Category:Michael E. Satrazemis Category:Dan Liu Category:Avi Youabian Category:Grace Walker Category:Andrew Lincoln Category:Norman Reedus Category:Steven Yeun Category:Lauren Cohan Category:Chandler Riggs Category:Danai Gurira Category:Melissa McBride Category:Michael Cudlitz Category:Emily Kinney Category:Chad L. Coleman Category:Sonequa Martin-Green Category:Josh McDermitt Category:Christian Serratos Category:Alanna Masterson Category:Seth Gilliam Category:Christine Woods Category:Tyler James Williams Category:Erik Jensen Category:Maximiliano Hernandez Category:Christopher Matthew Cook Category:Marc Gowan Category:Ricky Wayne Category:Teri Wyble Category:2014 television episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified